spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KingFurby77/Prison escape!
After the completion of the prison by USA, several terrible criminals were moved in. These criminals have committed some of the worst crimes in HOM or somewhere else in space, and have been put where they can't escape. The prison has many different security features, including double doors, cameras in every cell, and no areasto dock other than one tightly secured location. Voyager X antennae have also been placed around the prison, so that in the very unlikely event of an escape, the inmate can be tracked and intercepted. For the worst of the worst, a special area has been set up, where they are put in an LOK docking module, and an explosive module propels itself to it and explodes, blowing up itself, the LOK module, and the person inside. This, however, is not planned to be used much. And out of the prison's thirty cells, not many are planned to be filled. Three inmates have been sent to the prison after all functionality was tested. Of them, one, named James Flint, will be executed by an explosive module. Flint was first hired by the USA as a testing pilot for multiple vehicles, most famously, the space shuttle and two Orion flights. On many of his missions, there was a fatal accident, and he was always the only survivor. Suspicions arose when the only times the Orions failed was when he piloted them. On one flight, where he was doing an EVA outside an Orion capsule near a station, the capsule caught fire, and he survived. Video footage showed he was responsible for the flame. When he was brought down, he was detained by authorities, and confessed to causing the fire, and for causing various other accidents. He was given a trial, and sentenced to death. Flint was walked down through the prison from his cell, escorted by guards. He knew his fate, that he would be executed for his crimes. He was handcuffed, and given one last meal before his death. He chose nothing more than some astronaut ice cream. After eating, he was walked down to a Soyuz docking module. But this one has nothing, just a battery, oxygen tank, carbon dioxide scrubber, and no controls. It was believed to be inhumane for a person to be killed by asphixiation, and an explosion was a quicker and more humane death. Down on HOM, when his trial was completed, he was sent to a high security prison. But he then was told by guards that he was going to be moved somwhere else. He was then prepared for another launch, to space. Two others were with him, to make sure he will not escape. He was launched by a Soyuz rocket into space, and then moved to a prison, where guards escorted him to a cell. He would wait a few days before being sent to be executed. When he was in the LOK docking module, the door was closed. He said nothing, and the guards went back to observe Flint's death through the station's windows. In the control room, the second in command of the current crew, Walther Neuman, was going to be control the explosive module to dock. When given the clearence from the guards, Neuman undocked the LOK module, and then the explosive. He piloted the explosive and docked it to the LOK module. He hesitated for a moment, but knew this guy was a murderer, and deserved what was about to come. He pressed the button to detonate the explosive. But it did not detonate. He pressed it again. And again, but it failed to explode. But looking through the window, what he saw horrified him. The explosive module was moving, moving the LOK moduke with it, and yet no controls were pressed. He shut off the module quickly, but the thrusters were still moving it. This was not good. He notified the station, and ground control quickly. But fortunetely, the explosive was being tracked. A probe was made hastily, and it would be sent on a kamikaze mission to crash into the explosive module. Due to quick working, and refitting one rocket from another mission that was about to launch, the probe was launched within hours, and was sent after the explosive. It found the module, and collided. Just before colliding, it sent an image. In the image, the explosive module was directly ahead of the probe. But the LOK docking module, the one with Flint, was seen docked to another nearby Orion capsule. The USA sent an urgent call. Police intercepters were dispatched. There was a criminal on the loose... Category:Blog posts